coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6824 (25th May 2008)
Plot Sally storms round to the Peacocks' house and tells Claire what she thinks of her for calling her house a slum. Sally tells them the deal's off. Ashley's furious with Claire. Molly tells Tyrone it's their duty to tell Jack about Paul's plans to do a runner. Liz hangs one of her wedding photographs in the Rovers living room. Steve and Michelle notice she's had it touched up - rendering Vernon almost unrecognisable. Harry's annoyed to discover that Clarissa is treating Lloyd like a personal chauffeur and running up a huge bill. Jack tells Paul he knows about his plans to abscond. He tries to talk him out of it. Leanne's enjoying her new sales job. She shows Dan round the show flat and suggests they take a look at the master bedroom. Jack gives Paul an envelope containing £10,000 telling him he can either do a runner and take the £10,000 or he can serve his sentence and then Jack will give him £30,000. Jack goes to the Rovers leaving Paul to think about it. Ashley and Kevin force Sally and Claire to have a drink together. They all agree they still want to swap houses but Claire insists they should do it through a proper agent. Roger gives Ken the quote for the new bathroom. Blanche thinks it's outrageous. Paul leaves the £10,000 on the table but unable to face his prison sentence he asks Lloyd to drive him to the airport. Cast Regular cast *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Paul Clayton - Tom Hudson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Harry Mason - Jack Ellis *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Dan Mason - Matthew Crompton *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Roger Stiles - Andrew Dunn *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast *Clarissa Mason - Alexandra Boyd Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Victoria Court - Show flat Notes *Final appearance of Tom Hudson as Paul Clayton. *This episode was transmitted at 7.45pm as no episode was shown on Wednesday 21st May due to Champions League coverage. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jack discovers Paul's plans to flee Weatherfield and tries to convince him to stay; still seething about the criticism of her house, Sally lets rip in a confrontation with Claire; Leanne and Dan make the most of the show flat's facilities; and Liz decides to make a public display of affection for Vernon. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,940,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns